Attempts have been made to provide some assistance to acute care patients who have difficulty either in walking or obtaining traction while walking, but all have been found lacking in one aspect or another. A commercial product that is used at nursing homes and rehabilitation centers is one that features a sock with an array of plural upstanding elastomeric-like ribs along the sole of the sock. The problem with such a product is that the raised ribs are not particularly comfortable and can be felt through the sock when putting weight on the foot. The non-slip material used by such product has a poor coefficient of friction, thus does not provide the needed safety to the user. Finally, the types of non-slip material that are used often requires second and third processing steps to cure the material, which can add to the cost of manufacturing.